


Can't fight against the youth

by wavelength_ofcelestial_intent



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - No Monsters, Artist Castiel, Bottom Dean Winchester, Castiel/Dean Winchester Cuddles, Drug Use, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Friendship, Hurt Dean Winchester, M/M, Nerd Castiel, Nerd Dean, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Other Fandoms, Panties, Past Character Death, Piercings, Punk Castiel, Punk Dean, Punk Rock, Puppies, SLIGHTLY KINKY SEX IN LATER CHAPERS, Smut, They're 17, Top Castiel, Tumblr, Underage Drinking, Underage Sex, bad song refrences, it would be legal in the uk but not america, probably puns, well sort of
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-12-30
Updated: 2015-10-30
Packaged: 2018-03-04 06:41:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2956157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wavelength_ofcelestial_intent/pseuds/wavelength_ofcelestial_intent
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Dean Winchester, a tattooed misfit moves school after his dad dies. He doesn't expect to find an equally nerdy, artistic punk who has no friends until he meets Dean. Castiel and Dean become friends fast but can Rock music and coffee help them when everything around them moves at a different pace?</p><p>***firts fan fic****<br/>mostly fluff with the smallest amount of angst</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Northern Downpour - Panic! at the disco

A/N so I've never written a fan fiction before and its pretty shitty imsosorry

 

Castiel hates new kids at school all because he has to show them around the school and between extra homework and his art he has hardly any free time, that and the fact he is known as an outsider so being seen with him isn't exactly a good start to the school for the kid, So when he is called into the principles office he isn't exactly thrilled.

“Castiel Novak, this is Dean Winchester, you'll be showing him around for the next few days” the secretary said without looking up from her computer as a green eyed boy walked out of the principles office.

“Hi, Dean Winchester, You must be Cas?” The boy bubbled before covering his face with his hand and quickly stuttering “C-Castiel, I mea- sorry, Your name is kind of a mouthfull so I nicknamed you, is that okay?”

A slight blush rises on Castiel's face, no one had ever given him a nickname before, thats probably because he has no one he would call a friend and his brother Gabrial calls him Cassie just to annoy him. “Cas... I like it, that will be fine Dean thank you. Shall we go? Your schedule is very similar to mine.”

Dean nodded slightly as they began to walk to see where his new locker is he assumed. Now he had some time he gave Cas a look over, he was gorgeous. With his dark hair that looked like he had just rolled out of bed after wild sex, his blue eyes where breathtaking, It was like they could see into Deans soul they were the most beautiful shade of blue Dean had ever seen, he seemed to have some paint on his neck and on his hands, probably an art enthusiast Dean thought. Cas dressed simply, Skinny black jeans and a faded Harry Potter shirt with black boots. Overall Cas was gorgeous and he made Dean never want to look away.

Cas also did a mental check over Dean, with his emerald green eyes, full pink lips, and freckles covering his face he was beautiful, probably the most beautiful man Castiel had ever seen. Cas looked downwards to what dean was wearing, A dark green plaid shirt open with an AC/DC shirt, a leather jacket clearly too big for him and faded grey skinny jeans, as Cas looked at Deans legs he had to pause and take a breath, oh god, bow-legs he thought. Cas was sure he was dying.

“So Cas” Dean said, breaking the silence that had formed, “you know you're covered in paint right?” Dean smirked and pointed at Cas's neck, Blushing Cas mumbles “I stayed up late working on my art and didn't have time to shower this morning” He tried to shake it off but he feels rather embarrassed because of this.

“Don't worry Cas, s'cute” dean said smiling with a wink in Cas's direction. Cas's blush deepens and he is sure he is entirely red now, He sticked his tounge out at Dean in a teasing manor but Deans eyes widen, clearly surprised to see the tongue piercing there but before he says anything Castiel stops and points to a locker.

“Alright this is your and your class is 104 which is that room there, I have math in a different class but afterwards I'll meet you here to show you round some more? Unless you'd prefer someone is your class to.. I mea- I don- if you don't want me to-” Cas stutters through the end looking down at his shoes.

“see you here after math, Cas” dean said with a smile after a few seconds, having nothing to put in his locker he walked towards the classroom throwing a smile at Castiel over his shoulder. Dean knew they had just met but he really wanted to be friends with Cas.

 


	2. Alone Together - Fall out Boy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean meets a new face. Cas meets a new side of himself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey im sorry its been soooo long im a terrible human lmao anyway ive written a few chapters in the past few days so uploads will be more regular hopefully!!

Dean quickly took the first seat he saw in the classroom which just happened to be next to a read head girl with her nose deep into one of the Lord of the Rings books, she sighed deeply at something in the book before glancing up at Dean – she seemed shocked at the new student but at a quick glance she smiled and introduced herself  
“Hey new kid, I’m Charlie”  
“I’m Dean, you a big fan of Tolkien? Doesn’t seem like your first read through judging on the state of that book.” He said with a smirk, he was also a big fan of anything to do with shifting reality and the normality of his own life.  
“Oh so you’re a fan are you? This is excellent someone I can nerd out with over fictional universes!” Charlie gave out a noise somewhere between a giggle and squeal, this high-pitched noise made the teacher look over and notice Dean in his class.  
“Right class let’s get things organised, you may have noticed a new student in the room and this is Dean Winchester – would you like to introduce yourself a little better Dean?”  
Dean stood up and with a shrug of his shoulders said “I’m Dean, I’m new to town, and I like pie” with that he sat down, Charlie smiled at this, She was already thinking that Dean seems like a person she would happily befriend.   
Dean paid little attention to his math work, it was simple enough as Dean was smarter than he let on having spent most of his time studying at his old school keeping his grades at steady A’s throughout his school career so far. He completed his work quickly and spent the rest of the lesson staring out of the window at the trees and sunshine just outside of school walls.  
****************************

 

When the bell rang to signal the end of the lesson Dean waited a few seconds to leave the classroom so he wouldn’t look too eager to meet Cas even though he had thought of almost nothing else since they parted. God dean get a grip over yourself he thought as he made his way out the room.  
He looked over to his locker and saw Cas was already there looking really nervous, quickly Dean made his way over to find out more about the dark haired boy and the new school.  
“Dean, you’re here” Castiel said with a smile as if he was relived to see him, even if they had just met earlier that day it was a warm and comforting welcome for Dean.  
“Hey Cas! You seem nervous, everything alright?” Dean said as a concerned look overtook his expression.  
“yeah I’m fine, normally the new kids don’t want to be seen with me after first period, I guess its because they find out my reputation and ask someone else to show them around or something. So basically seeing you was a nice surprise, you haven't ran away yet” Cas said almost too quickly not once looking up from his shoes.  
“wow Cas don’t worry, I’m not exactly running for the hills just yet.” Dean said softly, he clearly understood the feeling of not being popular and being abandoned for someone better.”I am interested in hearing about this reputation of yours though, sounds interesting.” He said with a wink in a slightly louder tone, hinting at it being something of a sexual nature.  
Cas blushed deeply and shook his head at the thought. Cas was about the most innocent creature that’s ever walked the earth never having even kissed anyone before.  
Dean could tell that Cas was embarrassed from the dark blush spread across his face, god that’s the cutest thing I’ve seen he thought before realizing he was staring at his new found friend.  
“Hey how would you feel about ditching the next few classes and saying you were showing me around? I saw a beautiful forest behind the school somewhere? Lets ditch this place for a bit so I can get to know you better and all about this thrilling reputation of yours.” Dean hadn’t thought he would be offering to ditch on his first day but he was dying to know more about Castiel every second that passed.  
Castiels eyes widened with the thought, he had never purposely missed a class before but this was usually because he had nowhere better to be, at this moment anywhere with dean sounded like a much better place than school. With his eyes still wide his mouth formed a huge grin and he nodded quickly before he could put much thought into the idea.  
“alright lead the way out then Cas.”


	3. This is Gospel - Panic! at the Disco

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> dean and cas skip school to talk and smoke

Quietly the duo made their way through the school and out the back, over a wall and into a warm and bright forest. They walked in a comfortable silence, looking for a secluded and inviting spot to rest in. quickly they found a small opening, a patch of grass full of flowers and slightly shaded from over hanging branches. It was perfect. Dean knew leaving on his first day to talk to a cute boy was a bad idea but right now he didn’t care as long as he got to look into those beautiful eyes of the angelic boy across from him.

Dean sat down and opened his bag, pulling out a pouch of tobacco and some rolling paper (skins o rizzlers in the future) “do you smoke Cas?” Dean didn’t know that Cas didn’t smoke but Cas wanting to impress nodded his head. Cas sat down close to Dean but not so far it seemed impersonal.

“okay cool do you want one? I usually smoke straights so im sorry if I cant roll very well, im out of practice, I’ll make you one first.” Dean was used to making two or more cigarette roll ups (rolls for further reading) from when he was in school and he would make one for his friend Benny.

Cas realising he would have to smoke this was nervous, he didn’t want to be someone he wasn’t to fit in but he had always wanted to try smoking. Whats the harm in one he thought.

Dean now had two almost perfect rolls in his hand, Cas took one, “do you have a lighter dean? I’m afraid I don’t have one with me.” Dean nodded, reached into his pocket, leant over towards Cas and flicked open the zippo and the flame caught onto Castiels cigarette quickly, the sudden closeness startled Cas and he inhaled quickly causing him to choke on the smoke in his lungs.

“you alright Cas? You don’t have to smoke if you don’t want to.” Dean said with a small smile on his mouth, not in a mocking way – It was friendly with Castiels interest at heart.  
“Dean I’m afraid I lied and I do not smoke but I am interested in new experiences so why not try this.” Cas was feeling brave, Dean had now lit his own cigarette and was attempting badly at blowing smoke rings. Cas took a small toke on his roll, it wasn’t terrible he thought, he didn’t choke and found it rather enjoyable, he continued smoking. Dean was looking at Cas through this whole process and could see Castiel had the hang of it now, Dean felt bad for allowing Cas to smoke when he never had before, almost as if dean was being a bad influence but he knew Cas would have tried it somewhere else if not here.

“Dean why did you move to town?” Cas asked suddenly, almost seeming an out of place question after the silence. Dean tensed slightly and sighed deeply.  
“Cas this is a long story and a painful one on my part, I wont share all of the details but I’ll tell you the basics, you better stick around me a few months to find out the whole thing.” Cas felt bad for bringing it up but the purpose of leaving school for a few hours was to get to know dean better and this seemed the best question.

Dean took a deap breath and began his story.


	4. Thanks for the memories – Fall Out Boy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean and Cas talk about the past and their families (mostly a filler chapter to clear up the back ground)

“I was only young when it happened, there was a fire , my mom gave me Sammy who was only half a year old at the time and told me to run she said ‘ look after Sammy’. I ran and I made it out but my mom didn’t. Dad was heartbroken and was obsessed with finding whoever started the fire. We moved all over my dad trying to trace him he was almost always drunk and couldn’t hold down a real job because all he was doing was obsessing and drinking. It was tough on Sammy having no memories except being on the road and dad being drunk, Few months ago dad found the guy who started the fire and killed him, straight up shot him in the head. He’s serving life now and me and Sammy are living with a family friend Bobby – who really was more of a dad to us than john ever was.” Dean finished his story with a shrug as though it was all old news or something that had happened to someone else. Castiel saw the pain in his eyes but didn’t question it knowing that as the friendship blossomed dean would be more willing to talk about his pain and history.  
Dean smiled nervously “so cas tell me about you? This family shit of mine is depressing as hell”

Cas smiled at dean’s willingness to continue “not much really happens in my family, my dad’s a writer and my mom lives in the UK doing some politician crap. I’ve got several siblings; Lucifer and Michael who are the eldest and twins, Gabriel who’s 21 and owns his own bakery, me, Anna and alphie, they’re both adopted.”

“wait.. you have a brother named Lucifer? What the fuck?” deans eyes widened at this fact.

“Yes, we all have been named after angels, my mother is rather religious and my father enjoys how unusual they are, he thinks they’re ‘quirky’” Castiel said with a sigh obviously having told this story many times.

 

“Well Cas I gotta say you’re name is defiantly unusual but… I like it, I like unusual things.”  
Castiel smiled, Dean has been more kind to him in one day than most people in the school all the years he had been there.

“C’mon cas it’s been almost a whole period we should get back, we can always talk some more at lunch and maybe after school if you’re free? You can meet Sammy if you want” Dean was nervous at asking this, he wanted Sam and bobby to like Castiel as he’d never really had any friends before – not being in one place long enough to make any that would last.  
Castiel smiled and got up, grabbing his bag he held out a hand to pull dean up – Dean grabbed his hand to get up and smiled, He hoped that this friendship was one to last.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sam and Bobby in the next chapter!! comments appreciated if there is anything you want to see in this work? please give feedback!! :) thanks for reading <3


End file.
